


Who's My Daddy?

by 221b_ees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused John, Confused Sherlock, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_ees/pseuds/221b_ees
Summary: — Estoy embarazada... — Confesó Mary sin alzar la mirada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito por Karenperez310 y TheOtherHolmes-She   
> Te invito a que busques los magníficos fics de Karen en wattpad :D

John caminaba por la acera con pasos lentos y cortos. Sherlock y él habían resuelto un caso que les había llevado semanas, pero por fin el resultado estaba en manos de Lestrade, junto con el culpable del triple homicidio que había sido perpetrado.

 

En otras ocasiones, John vendría acompañado de Sherlock, ambos compartiendo el asiento trasero de un taxi, pero ese día, por indicación y culpa de Sherlock, John debía regresar caminando. Era la milésima vez que John y Lestrade se lo decían -robar evidencia no es bueno, Sherlock- y hoy, parecía que sería la última vez que se lo dirían, pues Lestrade se había ahorrado las palabras y había esposado a Sherlock por su falta, llevándoselo con él al Yard.

 

Para fortuna de John, el día estaba bastante agradable. Hacía algo de viento y las calles no estaban tan repletas de gente. Faltaba poco para llegar al apartamento y poder descansar un poco. Al llegar, la Sra. Hudson lo recibió con la noticia de que Mary llevaba algo de tiempo esperándolos en el piso de arriba. Con un simple "gracias", John se dirigió al apartamento que compartía con Sherlock. Al entrar, se encontró con Mary, sentada en su sillón, mirando fijamente una hoja entre sus manos.

 

— ¿Mary? — Llamó, rodeando el sillón para encararla.

 

Mary alzó la mirada y la fijó en John.

 

— John… yo… — Comenzó, e inmediatamente bajó la mirada en dirección a la hoja entre sus manos.

 

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Mary! — Espetó John, sintiendo el nerviosismo comenzar a inundar su ser. — ¿Qué ocurre?

 

— Estoy embarazada… — Confesó Mary sin alzar la mirada.

 

John rio por un momento, incrédulo por aquella respuesta. ¡Iba a tener un bebé, era lo más maravilloso del mundo! ¿Pero, por qué Mary no mostraba tal entusiasmo?

 

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, Mary? — Inquirió rápidamente, deseando que la respuesta de Mary fuese una negación y quizá un par de lágrimas de alegría.

 

Mary suspiró largamente y volvió a encararlo.

 

— No sé si es tuyo o de Sherlock — Declaró en un susurro.

 

— ¡¿Qué!? — Vinieron ambas voces al unísono. Sherlock entraba por la puerta de la cocina, y sin duda no esperaba ser recibido por aquellas palabras.

 

John rápidamente guió su mirada llena de ira en dirección a Sherlock.

 

— ¡Tú! — Acusó, cerrando sus manos en puño, su rostro se había tornado completamente rojo y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó contra Sherlock, quien viéndose tomado por sorpresa, cayó directo al suelo. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Sherlock!? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, y con mi esposa! — Gritó, zarandeando a Sherlock una y otra vez.

 

— ¡John, espera! — Trató Sherlock, sujetando las manos de John entre las suyas mientras seguía zarandeándolo. — ¡Yo jamás te haría eso, y menos con tu mujer, por Dios!

 

— He soportado muchas cosas, Sherlock. ¡Muchas! — Gritó. La ira incrementaba en su interior y en verdad deseaba partirle la cara a Sherlock como aquella vez en la que había regresado de la muerte. — Soporté que me drogaras, soporté que violaras mi privacidad al usar mi computadora sin mi permiso, incluso soporté que me tuvieras toda la noche en vela porque no entendías un jodido caso, pero esto, Sherlock. ¡Esto no puedo soportarlo!  

 

— ¡John, suéltalo! — Exclamó Mary, aferrando sus manos al jersey de John, pero todo parecía indicar que John no cedería a perdonarle la vida a su mejor amigo. — ¡No es lo que parece, déjame explicarte, por Dios! — Insistió.

 

John cedió después de un par de tirones. Se alineó la ropa y encaró a Mary.

 

— ¡Bien! — Espetó, tirando con agresividad de su propia ropa. — Explícame esto antes de que esta vez sí haya alguien dentro de la tumba de Sherlock.

 

Sherlock se irguió, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre al igual que su ropa. Miraba a Mary y John, quien no paraba de mirarlo como si pudiese asesinarlo con su mirada. Mary suspiró y apuntó con su mano en dirección a los sillones a sus espaldas.

 

— ¿Podrían comportarse por un momento y sentarse para que les expliqué? — Pidió.

 

John no dijo nada, pero accedió a calmarse y tomar asiento en su sillón. Sherlock se puso de pie, atontado por lo que estaba pasando y tomó asiento en el sillón que le pertenecía. Mary tomó asiento en el sofá, intercambiando miradas entre Sherlock y John, quien simplemente no podía mirar a Sherlock.

 

— Esto fue un error…, — Comenzó, observando nuevamente el papel que sostenía hacía un momento —… aquella noche, después de… 


End file.
